


Drabbles from 02/09/2013

by azure_rosa



Series: Drabble Night [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles written in chat for the monthly Drabble/Drawable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles from 02/09/2013

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!

Secret Celebration (199) Marauder era, stealth angst

Remus was torn. On one hand he didn’t want to hide this from his friends, he was happy and in love which made him want to sing it from the astronomy tower, but doing so would cause untold issues, not just with his friends, but with Severus’ as well. 

Cross-house romance was frowned upon, but between Gryffindors and Slytherins it was considered unthinkable. Once again Remus lamented their respective sortings, if one of them was in Ravenclaw no one would have made a fuss, but fate was not on their side. 

The war had heightened old tensions and prejudices on all sides and there was nothing two teenagers could do to fix that. So each meeting was clandestine, not out of desire, but necessity. And this was a special meeting. Today was their anniversary and they had plans to talk and plot and dream about their future after graduation. 

Surely after they graduated in six months things would be different. There would be no more reason to hide their relationship, no more war and they could be together openly and not be forced to hide in the shadows. Surely everything they knew would change and everything would be perfect.

 

Midnight Confessions (323) HBP, angst, Canon plot points

Severus hates his role in the war sometimes. He is stubbornly proud of his ability to ferret out information that the Order otherwise would never know until it was too late. How many lives has he saved, both inside the Order and out, with his reports?

Sometimes though the distrust and disdain he receives for his efforts make him wish he could stand on the frontlines with the others, openly defying the Dark Lord and his former compatriots. A foolish, Gryffindorish desire to be sure, but one that lingers nonetheless.

He dreams of an end to this war when he can stand proudly before both sides and declare his true allegiances. Now that dream is even further away than usual as Dumbledore has just informed him of his newest responsibility. 

Lupin is lurking in Grimmauld Place’s kitchen again, restless as he waits for news. Normally Severus would ignore him or only exchange the bare minimum of pleasantries, but tonight he feels the need to share his burdens even if he cannot give the werewolf specifics.

“I despise this war,” he announces, apropos of nothing. Lupin is surprised by Severus’ speech, but not his presence.

“I suspect we all do.” He replies, an empathetic smile on his lips, too melancholy for that face and those eyes which used to dance with merriment at the slightest provocation.

“Yes,” Severus agreed, “but I have a new task which I actually hope to fail to perform.”

Remus’ expression changes from sympathetic to worried, “Severus, he asks too much of you.”

“To which of my puppeteers do you refer?”

“Either, both!”

“I cannot disagree with you,” Severus replies, a bitter, fragile smirk on his lips as he turns to leave, “just don’t judge me too harshly, not all actions are my own.”

Remus forgets the odd conversation a month later and fails to recall it until the night of the final battle when suddenly it all made sense.

 

In the Library (236) pre-slash, mentions of unpleasant canon implications, POA

Severus had always loved the library at Hogwarts. From being a first year, looking at all of those books and thinking surely there is something in there somewhere to protect Mum from Da to being a Professor and combing through the thousands of books for research or pleasure it had always been a safe place.

Also the smell of all of the old, leather bound books spoke to him in a way he couldn’t quite explain. They smelt of knowledge of adventure and of raw ideas. Whenever he wasn’t experimenting, teaching, on patrol, sleeping or eating he was here.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one who could not resist the allure of the Library however. Since Lupin had returned as a Professor Severus had seen him in the Library almost constantly. Lupin read voraciously, but more than that he seemed to almost revere the books in a way Severus found odd. 

Lupin would stroke down the spines of some books fondly, like they were a familiar lover. He cradled the book he eventually chose to read lovingly in his hands instead of plopping it on a table like most people.

Severus didn’t know what to make of this behavior until he realized that Remus knew he was being watched and was attempting to catch his attention. He denied it even after he gave in to Remus’ odd seduction techniques, but they had been quite effective.

 

Innocent Memory (140) fluffy

A decade after falling in love with Remus and Severus was still amazed by the things he remembered most. Oh there were plenty of memories that he couldn’t share in polite company, but as all consuming as they were when they were made they didn’t have the pull of any number of memories they had together.

The other memories could be shared with others, but Severus never would. Memories of brushing the hair out of Remus’ eyes on a walk they took together in the early fall, memories of making supper together bantering as they went, memories of reading together in front of their fire.

All perfectly innocent memories that wouldn’t be of value or interest to anyone but them, but they were the most precious memories Severus had and he would protect them for the rest of his life.


End file.
